wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obszar efektu
Area of Effect to dosłownie obszar efektu. Popularnie określa się tak czary, umiejętności zadające obrażenia nie pojedyńczemu celow i (single target), skaczące pomiędzy celami (chain lightning i heal), lecz wszystkim celom we wskazanym obszarom. Istnieją czary AoE instant Arcane explosion, klasycznie czarowane Flame strike, lub channeled Rain of fire. Rodzaje AoE Istnieją różne czary AoE w grze i mogą one byćumieszczone w następujących kategoriach: * czary stożkowe (epicentrum: gracz, kąt 90 °) ** , , , , * AoE z martwym punktem (epicentrum: gracz, kąt 360 °) ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * AoE dla celi ziemnych (epicentrum: zaznaczony obszar podłoża: kąt 360 °) ** , , , , , , , , , * AoE o jednym celu (epicentrum: dotknięty cel;kąt widzenia: 360 °) ** , , , , , , , , , * Zaklęcia łańcuchowe (epicentrum: dotknięty cel; kąt: nie dotyczy) ** , , , * Efekty zamachu (epicentrum: cel, kąt: 70 °) ** , , , , Martwe pole Niektóre czary obszarowe rzucane są bez potrzeby wskazania określonego celu lub rzeczy, a gracz jest ogniskiem czaru. Efekt/obrażenia rozchodzi się w określonym obszarze od ogniska, dotykając wszystkie cele lub pierwszy cel w danym obszarze. Czary tego typu określane są często jako PBAoE, czyli Czary Obszarowe z Martwym Polem (Point Blank Area of Effect). Klasy czarujące o słabym ataku fizycznym przeważnie posiadają potężne czary obszarowe z martwym polem. Zaklęcia tego typu wymagają ustawienia się w pobliżu licznych wrogich celów, by rzucenie takiego czaru było skuteczne. Klasy walczące wręcz lub tankujące są raczej przystosowane do wytrzymywania obrażeń od licznych celów, więc czary obszarowe nie robią na nich zbytniego wrażenia. Przykłady: * : * : , * : * : * : * : , (w formie demonicznej) * : , (talent z drzewa Arms). Czary z celem naziemnym Za pomocą Czarów Obszarowych o Celu Naziemnym ('GTAoE - Ground Targeted Area of Effect) gracz wyznacza okrąg na ziemi, w którym pojawia się efekt czaru. Wszystkie cele przebywające w zaznaczonym obszarze otrzymują obrażenia. Przykłady: * : , , (czar przywołanego żywiołaka wody) * : * : * : Specyficznym przykładem jest czar szamana , który nie posiada wyznaczonego obszaru, lecz efekt czaru występuje wokół celu, który posiada aktywny czar . Limit obrażeń obszarowych Od czasu aktualizacji 2.2.0 większość czarów obszarowych posiada limit obrażeń obszarowych, który ogranicza skuteczność czaru wobec dużych grup. W aktualizacji 5.2.0 wprowadzono limit obrażeń do 20 celów. Oznacza to, że czar obszarowy będzie zadawał maksymalne obrażenia nie więcej niż dwudziestu celom. Jeśli w polu działania czaru znajduje się więcej celów, czar będzie zadawał liczbę obrażeń taką, jaką by zadawał dwudziestu celom, jednak rozłożoną na liczbę celów. Na przykład jeśli czar zadaje 10,000 punktów obrażeń, będzie zadawał maksymalną liczbę wobec dwudziestu celów. Jeśli w polu rażenia znajdzie się jednak 25 celów, będzie on zadawał 8,000 punktów obrażeń na cel, gdyż limit wynosi 200,000 punktów obrażeń (20x10,000). Obrażenia można wyliczyć według następującego równania: Obrażenia-na-celx20/Liczba-celów. Limit ten nie dotyczy ciosów krytycznych. Oznacza to, że limit bazuje jedynie na normalnych atakach, a ciosy krytyczne mogą zadać obrażenia ponad ten limit. Leczenie Czary oraz to obszarowe czary leczące działające na wszystkich w danym obszarze, a ich efekt na pojedynczego gracza jest pomniejszony, gdy w obszarze działania znajduje się ponad sześciu graczy. Innymi czarami leczącymi są , , , oraz , które posiadają jednak limit celów. Zmiany w aktualizacjach * en:Area of Effect es:AoE fr:AoE nl:Area of Effect Kategoria:Terminy